Nightmare of a Demon
by sweet-taboos
Summary: Kagome has an unusual nightmare that almost kills her. And when she thinks that it's all over, it's just getting started. [One Shot]


**  
Nightmare of a Demon**  
**by Nekio-chan  
Beta: Utena-chan**

**

* * *

**

I slowly drew the fridge door open and squinted as the light from its door pierced the darkness. It was late and I was desperately searching for a late night snack to tide me over till morning. Especially since Inuyasha was coming at the crack of dawn to come get me. Even if I was willing or not.

The house was abnormally quiet that night. I could usually hear the gentle whir of the electronic clock above the stove. But not that night.

I heard a tap on the rooftop, followed by another. Rain began to dance on the shingles, and the trees seemed to whisper as a breeze careened through their branches. I remember smiling to myself - I have always loved a summer rainstorm.

Food in hand, still half blind in the darkness, I fumbled through the house, making my way back to my bedroom. As I settled into bed and pulled my warm comforter over me, I felt crumbs from my sandwich fall to the sheets. I just laughed to myself, I was both too hungry and tired to care.

Suddenly, the darkness of my bedroom was interrupted by a flash of lightning, illuminating my room through a nearby window.

I was overwhelmed with a feeling of fear and I felt my flesh grow cold as I heard branches angrily scratching the glass from my window.

I pulled the comforter over my head and paused for a brief moment. "What a fool I am," I said out loud. "Afraid of nature's temper tantrum and a few noises in the rainstorm!"

The trees still seemed to whisper and I thought I heard my name. Did I hear a voice, or was fear playing some trick on my mind?

'Kagome,' I heard, weakly at first, as though someone was calling me from a distance. My heart pounded and I instinctively drew the comforter tightly around me, my body shaking with fear. 'Kagome,' the voice called to me again, louder this time and more insistent. "Not again, please Kami, not again," I whimpered softly.

My heart was aching, racing and I felt as though it would surely explode. Fearfully, I peered out from under the comforter and gazed towards the window. To my horror, I saw a face, horribly disfigured, staring back at me.

I threw off the comforter and dashed towards the doorway. I knew if I could escape my room, I could be free from the horrible face in the window. In a split second, just before I reached the doorway, I heard the shattering sound of broken glass. Nearly frozen with fear, I turned towards the window, and gasped as I realized the creature was in the room with me.

I groped for the doorway, where I thought it was anyway. To my horror, the door was no longer there, replaced by smooth and cold rock. I touched the wall and quickly recoiled. A slimy substance was oozing down the walls, with an odor that made me feel physically ill. Slowly draining my energy from my petrified body.

I could hear the creature breathing and knew it was watching me, stalking me, waiting to strike. I felt nauseous and began frantically groping along the wall, desperately seeking a doorway for escape. I realized there was no hope. I turned to face the evil in the hopes of defending myself. My fists raised and shaking, and with the little energy I had left, I summoned some of my miko powers. I awaited the creature's next move.

I felt my legs shake as a loud scream pierced my ears. I felt a burning pain in my shoulders as the creature sprang towards me, sinking its claws deep into me. In the next moment, it pinned me against the wall with a force that shattered my bedposts, sending shards of brass everywhere. Warm blood poured down my chest as the creature sank its claws deeper in my shoulders.

Blinded by fear, weak with pain - I could only hear and feel the creature, now inches away from me, its rancid breath hot on my face.

In a raspy voice, it spoke to me saying, "It's time to die." I futilely struggled to break free of its grasp, but only felt more pain as it sank its claws in deeper to restrain me.

I felt an agonizing pain overtake me as the creature broke my spine. I screamed again and again, but the louder I cried out, the tighter the creature's grip on my shoulders became. With a forceful lunge, it clamped its jaws on my throat and I heard the sickening sound of the tearing of my own flesh. The creature backed off of its bite and let out a chilling and triumphant scream. I began to choke on my own blood.

Like the rain pouring on the rooftop, blood gushed from my wounds and I knew death would come quickly. I silently prayed, _'Please let it be over quickly_.'

In a last, feeble attempt to escape, I managed only to fall to the floor. With a final baneful scream, the creature lunged at me and I turned to face my certain doom.

And with that final scream of agony, I woke up and sat, staring at my computer screen, sweat pouring down my body like rain.

The storm had subsided and the branches of the trees had ceased their restless swaying. Shaken, I rose to my feet and headed for the doorway.

I dropped to my knees as a sharp pain shot through my foot. I quickly grabbed my leg reached for the pain, discovering a small shard of glass embedded there. As I removed the glass, I heard the door groan in resistance and leaped back at the sound of something pounding angrily on the window's glass.

Turning fearfully towards the window, I found myself eye to eye with a creature so hideous, it defied description. With an insidious grin, it turned and vanished into the darkness.

**

* * *

**

**  
One-Shot**


End file.
